Tool attachments of this type are believed to be understood from the related art, whose base bodies can be locked in the area of a tool holder, provided on a corresponding hand-held machine tool, via locking elements that are operable with the aid of an assigned locking sleeve. For example, locking bars or projections are used as locking elements which, e.g., are disposed at the inner circumference of the locking sleeve and are aligned in the circumferential direction. They make it possible to mount the locking sleeve on the hand-held machine tool via what is termed a bayonet connection in which, after sliding the tool attachment onto the hand-held machine tool, the locking sleeve is rotated by a user from a release position into a locking position.
The disadvantage of the related art is believed to be that in each instance, the user needs both hands to lock such a tool attachment on a corresponding hand-held machine tool, one hand being necessary to slip the attachment on, and the other hand being needed to rotate the locking sleeve. This leads to a cumbersome and complicated manipulation of the tool attachments.